All of me (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Sakura se balade dans Konoha, alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Elle rencontre une petite fille du nom de Momo qui a perdu sa maman et décide de l'aider, c'est alors que peu de temps après, elle croise Kakashi Hatake, son senseï, et avant tout, celui qu'elle aime depuis maintenant cinq mois.


Un petit OS pour m'occuper pendant ces vacances ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et pour le caractère peut-être OOC des personnages. J'aime beaucoup le manga qu'est Naruto, pour autant, je ne peux pas vous assurer que j'ai réussi à retranscrire les caractères de Sakura et Kakashi… C'est également la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga et aussi sur ce couple, donc si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !

 **Disclaimer :** L'œuvre originale appartient à  Masashi Kishimoto

 **Note :** Sasuke n'a jamais déserté Konoha, peace !

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~_

 **oO_O_Oo**

Le soleil était levé depuis seulement quelques heures dans le vaste ciel bleu qui recouvrait la Terre, il réchauffait de ses rayons le village de Konoha. Alors que la plupart des habitants étaient encore plongés dans un profond sommeil, une jeune femme possédant d'étranges cheveux roses et répondant au doux nom de Sakura Haruno arpentait les rues de la ville, vêtue de sa tenue de ninja. Le village était assez calme en ce moment, rien ne venait troubler sa tranquillité. Sakura aimait se promener ainsi le matin, tandis que tout était silencieux aux alentours, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis environ trois semaines.

Des images, plus ou moins agréables, s'affichaient dans son esprit selon l'endroit où ses yeux émeraude se posaient. Des souvenirs de ses débuts en tant que ninja, lorsqu'elle, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke, devaient se battre ensemble pour récupérer les clochettes que leur senseï avaient pris soin de protéger jusqu'au bout. Elle se revoyait aussi à Ramen Ichiraku, mangeant un bon plat avec Naruto, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

C'était la belle époque, une époque où ils n'étaient encore que des gamins innocents bercés par des rêves plein la tête.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, le visage de Sasuke lui revint en tête. Son tout premier amour. Elle en avait bavé à cause de lui. Elle se rappelait encore des fois où il l'avait qualifiée de fille lourde ou de boulet. Pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un fardeau, la personne en trop dans l'équipe. Penser à lui revenait à s'infliger des blessures, car quand elle le faisait, quand elle l'apercevait, elle ne voyait que très peu de souvenirs heureux. Seulement elle, faible et fragile, égoïste aussi, courant après lui tout en criant son prénom d'une voix suppliante. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour lui.

Maintenant elle était Jônin, avait grandi et gagné en puissance. Elle n'avait progressé qu'au prix de nombreux efforts, mettant ses faiblesses de côtés pour devenir plus forte et moins pleurnicharde. Son entourage la traitait désormais d'égal à égal, elle n'était plus le boulet d'autrefois. Etre capable de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient cher était devenu son plus grand but dans la vie, ce à quoi elle aspirait. C'était comme un moyen de réparer ce qu'elle considérait être des erreurs du passé. Elle n'aimait plus Sasuke, du moins, pas en amour. Ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient envolés depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne ressentirait jamais rien pour elle à part de l'amitié. La jeune fleur de cerisier refusait de gaspiller plus de temps pour lui, elle méritait mieux et elle le savait.

Seulement, la personne pour laquelle elle nourrissait des sentiments aujourd'hui n'était pas la plus accessible. Cette personne était solitaire, calme, détachée voir même désinvolte. Son air vaguement endormi, sa manie d'arriver en retard et de se défendre par une excuse ridicule, sa passion pour la lecture de romans plus que douteux ainsi que sa légère avarice faisaient chavirer son cœur depuis maintenant cinq mois.

Cinq mois qu'elle aimait Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre ninja copieur, son senseï, et avant tout un homme mystérieux, qui semblait bien lui cacher beaucoup de choses à son sujet.

Elle hésitait à se déclarer à lui, elle avait peur d'essuyer un refus. Leur différence d'âge était si grande, l'inquiétude la submergeait à l'idée de n'être qu'une gamine à ses yeux malgré ses dix neuf ans. Sa vie était si floue, au fond, elle ne connaissait rien de lui, mises à part ses manies. Ce qui se cachait derrière son masque ? Elle l'ignorait, il était entouré de brouillard, de secrets, et Sakura voulait tellement les découvrir, tellement en savoir plus sur son senseï. Il avait attisé sa plus grande curiosité. Cet amour qu'elle lui vouait l'avait fait grandir, l'avait fait gagner en maturité, et malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait de temps en temps en pensant à lui, elle n'était en aucun cas submergée par les regrets, non. Tomber amoureuse de Kakashi avait été l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie, et si elle pouvait apaiser ses souffrances et le soutenir, alors elle serait plus qu'heureuse, car pour Sakura, Kakashi méritait amplement d'être heureux et de profiter de sa vie, même si être ninja indiquait avoir une plus faible espérance de vie, avec les missions et tous les risques encourus chaque jour.

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées. Un reniflement, des gémissements étouffés. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa droite, et aperçut à seulement quelques mètres de là une petite fille en train de pleurer vivement. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, attachés en deux couettes qui la rendaient adorable. Ses yeux, aussi bleu que le ciel, semblait désemparés à cet instant. Touchée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, la rose s'avança de quelques pas dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La petite releva faiblement la tête et bafouilla, le visage mouillé :

— J-J'ai perdu ma maman…

— Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

— Non… J'ai vu un chat et je l'ai poursuivi. J-je me suis retrouvée là, et je ne vois pas ma maman…

Sous ses airs durs, Sakura avait toujours gardé une grande part de sensibilité. C'était pour cette raison que la pauvreté présente dans d'autres villages l'avait toujours attristée, ainsi que d'autres choses, telle que cette petite fille qui était paniquée car elle avait perdu de vue sa maman. Elle n'eut donc pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour offrir un sourire à la petite et la rassurer avec assurance :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à la retrouver. On va la chercher ensemble, d'accord ?

Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent et se plantèrent dans les siens, ce qui eut comme effet sur Sakura de penser à Naruto, tant leurs yeux se ressemblaient.

— C-c'est vrai madame ? Vous voulez bien m'aider ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec étonnement.

— Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser là, quand même, répondit Sakura, enjouée.

Rassurée, la petite attrapa du bout des doigts la main qu'avait tendue le jeune ninja dans sa direction et, toutes les deux, elles commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de sa maman. L'enfant lui expliqua que sa mère avait des cheveux noirs très courts ainsi que des yeux bleus comme les siens, puis elle tourna son visage vers elle, lui lançant un air interrogateur.

— Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?

— Sakura, et toi ?

— Momo, fit-elle en rougissant, détournant les yeux.

La rose se retint de la serrer contre elle, elle était si mignonne ! En tout cas, elle était heureuse de faire une bonne action, cela allégeait un peu son cœur tourmenté par ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'épouvantail. Elles marchèrent donc dans la bonne humeur, observant les moindres recoins, discutant de tout et de rien et faisant plus ample connaissance. Sakura lui avoua même qui elle aimait lorsque la petite lui posa la question avec une innocence immaculée.

Elle ignorait que sa réponse allait se retourner contre elle, d'ici quelques minutes, et elle fut envahit par la stupéfaction lorsqu'elle aperçut son senseï, marchant d'un pas lent, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant son livre érotique qu'il avait toujours avec lui. L'on pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, il était caché derrière « Le Paradis Du Batifolage », seule la grande chevelure argentée de Kakashi et son allure nonchalante l'avait aidée à l'identifier. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement.

— Bonjour Kakashi senseï, salua-t-elle, l'extirpant de sa lecture.

— Yo Sakura, affirma-t-il en lui faisant son œil en demi-lune accompagné d'un geste de main qui semblait montrer qu'il était heureux de la voir.

La jeune femme pouvait presque voir le sourire qui se dessinait sous son masque, et elle adorait lorsqu'il avait cette expression-là.

— Vous semblez bien matinal, que faites-vous à une heure pareille ?

— Je me change les idées, et toi ?

— La même chose que vous, je suppose, expliqua-t-elle, une expression de douceur collée au visage.

Le regard perçant du ninja copieur se dirigea ensuite vers la petite fille qui se tenait aux côtés de Sakura.

— Qui est-ce ?

— C'est Momo, elle a perdu sa maman alors je l'aide à la retrouver.

— Je vois, se contenta de dire le plus vieux.

— Vous voulez nous aider à la retrouver, Kakashi senseï ?

Le ninja réfléchit rapidement à la proposition puis, voyant là une belle occasion d'être avec Sakura et d'aider quelqu'un, il répondit finalement :

— Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien à faire, de toute façon, accepta-t-il de sa voix maussade.

Puis un autre détail lui vint en tête.

— Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer, je ne suis plus vraiment ton professeur, Sakura, ajouta-t-il, exaspéré.

Il n'aimait pas quand elle utilisait ce titre, car cela mettait de la distance entre eux, bien qu'au fond de lui, sa raison lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi.

— Je le sais, seulement je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer, s'excusa la concernée avec un léger sourire. Ça doit être parce que vous êtes vieux, senseï, poursuivit-elle pour le taquiner, une lueur d'amusement dans ses pupilles vertes.

— Eh, j'ai la trentaine, je suis encore jeune ! riposta-t-il.

— C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, mais vous verrez, d'ici peu de temps un cheveu gris fera son apparition.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Avec mes cheveux argentés, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, rétorqua-t-il, la même lueur dans son seul œil visible.

Sakura laissa échapper léger rire qui sonna doux aux oreilles de Kakashi. Pendant ce temps-là, Momo les observaient avec une légère incompréhension. Ils décidèrent finalement qu'il était temps de reprendre les recherches. Ils allaient donc reprendre la route lorsque Momo tendit sa main en direction de celle de l'argenté avec une moue adorable.

— Je peux vous tenir la main ? Sakura veut bien, elle.

Un peu dubitatif, Kakashi lança un regard à la kunoichi qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire en guise de réponse. Les lèvres du ninja copieur s'étirèrent finalement en un sourire et il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'enfant qui s'écria de joie, reprenant la route avec bien plus de motivation.

— J'ai l'impression d'être avec papa et maman ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

La remarque fit rougir Sakura. Il était vrai qu'en les observant, on pouvait croire à un couple qui se promenait avec leur fille. Chacun d'eux tenait une de ses mains et ils marchaient au même rythme, il était donc facile de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient une famille. C'était légèrement embarrassant, mais au fond, cela la rendait heureuse. Elle évita cependant le regard de l'argenté pour éviter de montrer son trouble. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs aussi gêné que la jeune fille mais ne laissait entrevoir que de l'impassibilité, mêlée à la lassitude qui le caractérisait tellement. Heureusement qu'il avait son masque, quand même.

Leur malaise augmenta lorsque la petite continua sur sa lancée :

—Dites, madame, c'est votre amoureux ?

— Quoi ? lâcha Sakura éberluée, ses joues devenus encore plus rouge. Mais non, pas du tout ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec sa tête et sa main libre. Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

La remarque fut telle une douche froide pour Kakashi, qui depuis un an et demi déjà ressentait quelque chose pour son élève. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, que c'était malsain à cause de leur différence d'âge et qu'il ne la méritait pas, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à résister à ce sentiment si fort qu'était l'amour, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour que ses sentiments disparaissent. Elle avait tant muri, il l'avait vu grandir, évoluer, acquérir de plus en plus de puissance et de féminité, malheureusement, il était certain qu'elle était encore éprise de Sasuke, et que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui, lui qui avait commis tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie, qui était rongé par la culpabilité et qui, chaque jour, se rendait au même endroit, là où était écrit le nom de tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la réussite d'une mission, l'œil éteint par la souffrance et les regrets.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il fut surpris, voir même secoué lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Momo :

— Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez un homme avec des cheveux gris et un masque, c'est pas lui ? insista Momo, haussant un sourcil et fixant la jeune femme.

La concernée déglutit difficilement, lança une œillade inquiète à Kakashi qui avait le visage déformé par l'ahurissement. Un espoir, bien que faible, avait pris place dans son cœur, et il dévorait à ce moment même Sakura du regard, en l'attente d'une réponse qui pourrait mettre au clair ses doutes. Les yeux verts se détournèrent furtivement avec embarras tant le regard de l'épouvantail la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dire la vérité, ou bien nier, cacher, comme ces dernières semaines, ses sentiments ? Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième solution.

— Tu as dû mal comprendre, Momo, souffla-t-elle, le visage crispée.

Ne voulant pas la déranger plus, l'enfant décida finalement de se taire, sentant que l'atmosphère était soudainement devenue plus lourde, plus pesante. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, ils finirent au bout d'un quart d'heure à retrouver la maman de Momo qui s'empressa de la serrer contre elle après l'avoir aperçue. Comme l'avait décrite la petite, sa mère avait des cheveux noirs assez courts ainsi que des yeux bleus à en couper le souffle.

— Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris soin d'elle, j'étais tellement inquiète !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est notre travail après tout d'aider les gens, et puis elle est adorable, dit Sakura.

— Merci encore, les ninjas de Konoha sont vraiment biens, je suis heureuse de vivre dans ce village. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, acheva-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner, leur faisant un signe de main.

Kakashi et Sakura imitèrent le geste, le cœur bercé par le compliment qu'elle venait de leur faire. Celle aux cheveux roses fixa l'endroit où elle était partie avec tendresse. Quel drôle de matinée, tout de même. Elle était impatiente de tout raconter à Naruto. Malheureusement, un autre problème avait lieu : ses sentiments. Elle sentait le regard pesant de l'épouvantail sur elle, un regard lourd de sens qui témoignaient de ses interrogations. Il voulait savoir, elle en était certaine. Mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter son refus. Physiquement et mentalement elle avait gagné en puissance, mais la déception de son amour pour Sasuke restait encore présent en elle, la plaie n'était pas totalement refermée, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau affronter cette situation.

C'est donc avec une politesse et un détachement feint que Sakura se tourna vers lui et déclara avec le plus d'aisance possible :

— Eh bien je vais y aller, au revoir, Kakashi senseï.

Sans un regard pour lui, elle pivota sur ses talons et reprit la route dans une démarche rapide pour éviter la confrontation, seulement, un bras la retint avec fermeté avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'engouffrer dans la rue désormais envahit par la foule. Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans ceux, profonds et naturellement si tristes de l'épouvantail qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir sans explication.

— Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à me dire, Sakura ? s'enquit-il avec un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier dans le ton de sa voix.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi _vous_ parlez, _senseï,_ nia-t-elle, l'expression de son visage étant devenu neutre, presque froide, alors qu'elle fixait le sol.

A cet instant, elle voulait juste disparaître. Elle savait qu'elle devait assumer ses sentiments, mais elle était en même temps si effrayée. Elle retint un sourire amer, elle était ninja, non ? Elle devait donc être forte et courageuse, peu importe la situation, et pourtant… face à Kakashi, elle était désarmée.

— En es-tu bien sûre ? questionna-t-il à nouveau tout de même, sa poigne toujours aussi forte.

Cet espoir, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une chance, il était hors de question de ne pas la saisir. Sakura, à bout, reporta ses yeux sur Kakashi qui semblait très sérieux.

Il y avait des moments dans la vie, comme ça, où il fallait se lancer, et c'en était un.

— Très bien, je vais vous le dire, soupira-t-elle, faisant un dur effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux encore une fois. Momo avait raison, j'ai de profonds sentiments pour vous.

Kakashi sentit son cœur faire un bond sous la révélation, bien qu'aucune expression particulière ne fût présente sur son visage, mise à part un étonnement certain.

— Je peux comprendre que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose que moi senseï, je suis bien plus jeune que vous, encore faible et si fragile à vos yeux, continua Sakura, un peu plus déterminée. Je…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par deux bras puissants qui entourèrent sa taille dans le but de la rapprocher au plus près de lui. Sakura ne sut que dire, la tête à même contre le torse du ninja copieur qui ne comptait plus la lâcher de sitôt.

— Tu te trompes, affirma l'argenté avec douceur et fermeté à la fois. Tu es la kunoichi la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus gentille de se village. Arrête de douter de toi Sakura, regarde-toi ! Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

Les compliments firent rougir la concernée qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, son cœur battait la chamade et à cet instant, elle était la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde. Heureuse, elle se serra encore plus contre lui.

— senseï…, murmura-t-elle, émue.

Celui-ci la relâcha un peu, de sorte à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, inévitablement, leurs lèvres commencèrent à se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à se sceller dans un doux baiser témoin de leur amour respectif. La fleur de cerisier fut gênée par le masque qui recouvrait le visage de l'épouvantail, mais se dit qu'après tout, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Kakashi devait avoir ses raisons pour le cacher, et s'il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui révéler quelques-uns de ses secrets, alors elle attendrait avec patience.

— Je vous aime, senseï.

— Je t'aime aussi, Sakura.

Et comme par hasard, ils se trouvaient sous un cerisier en fleur, qui avait éclos de la plus belle façon qui soit.

 **oO_O_Oo**

OS terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, personnellement j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ! ^^ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu !

Une petite review en guise de remerciement ? ~


End file.
